


Happiness

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, ed and eddy, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform, eene fanfiction, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddy tells Ed how much he adores his new relationship with Edd.





	Happiness

“We just officially became a cringy, clinging couple, but for some reason, I don’t even mind,” Eddy confessed with this big smile. It stretched across his whole face. His cheeks even blushed. 

This was the happiest Ed had ever seen his best friend, especially in most recent years. Adjusting to adulthood hadn’t been easy for Eddy. It all changed when he moved in with Edd. 

Months ago Eddy was terrified of thought about being in love with Edd. One day they were just enjoying a night to themselves when it ended in passionate kisses. Edd was the exact person who Eddy needed in his life. 

“You love all the hugs?” Ed teased.

Eddy rolled his eyes. “Oh, be quiet!”

“Whenever Double Dee hugs you, you don’t ever want to let go!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddy answered trying to wave off Ed’s teasing.

Just then Eddy’s phone buzzed. Spying over Eddy’s shoulder Ed could just make out the heart Eddy sent back to Edd.

“Ooh, you’re a real Romeo!”

“Would you knock it off?” Eddy argued, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He took his friends head in an arm lock and playfully noogied Ed messing his hair up. Ed laughed and laughed.

“You’re happy Eddy!” Ed said to Eddy once he calmed down.

Eddy took a big sigh, nodding in agreement. “I’ve never felt this way before. You and May have been goin’ out for two years so you’re used to all that touchy-feely stuff.”

Ed tilted his head resembling a dog trying to look cute to get a treat. “What do you mean?”

He shrugged his shoulders trying to understand his own thoughts, “I don’t know. I’ve never felt this way before. Kinda feel… overwhelmed, like… I don’t feel like I even deserve Double Dee, of if he deserves me.”

“Of course you do, Eddy!” Ed exclaimed in surprise as he wrapped a big arm around Eddy.

“Why? He could be off with someone so much better than me, ya know?”

Ed shook his head. “No.”

“Oh come on, Ed, don’t do that!”

“Are you happy?” Ed asked him.

Eddy’s heart never felt so warm. That immense happy feeling was enough to overwhelm him. “Yeah.”

“You deserve each other. I’ve never seen Double Dee so happy. You’re the kind of guy he needs.”

“Yeah, knowing his anxiety,” Eddy added.

“And it doesn’t bug you.”

“Well, it does at times,” he answered rolling his eyes, somewhat guiltily, to the ceiling.

“It’s cause you love him so much that you don’t want to let Double Dee down. You deserve to be happy.”

Eddy nodded in agreement. “You’re right, Ed.”

Ed patted a hand against his friend’s back. “Come on, we need a jawbreaker!”

“I couldn’t agree more!”


End file.
